Pain
by Zoser
Summary: When one is badly hurt all share in the pain. SJ complete


They had been told there was a treasure trove of Goa'uld devices on this planet and the Intel was correct. Not three clicks from the Stargate they found a cave. It seemed to be in the right location, however, the immediate entrance seemed shallow and empty, except for mere rock and dirt. Through a narrow passage a hallway of opulent decoration reminiscent of the tombs of the valley of the kings glimmered in the glow of their flashlights. Then there it was, before them lay piles of grave goods, heaps of gold figurines, and packing crates which had filled many a Ha'tak cargo hold. And as usual the Colonel told them not to touch. But Daniel – it always was Daniel wasn't it – Daniel reached his hand out. The words "No, no, no." were barely out of O'Neill's mouth when the booby trap exploded. Daniel's hand tripped the sensor and O'Neill's body took the force of the charge. 

The whole scene played out in slow motion, a hideous ballet of bodies twisting, shrapnel flying and the blood, oh the blood. No one escaped unscathed. Bits of debris imbedded themselves in the walls of the grotto and well as the flesh of the humans, a gash here, an abrasion there, but O'Neill was lacerated from chest to knees except for the shadow cast by the P90 he held. His uniform hung in bloody shreds and yet he stood suspended in time. When the moment passed and time resumed its relentless pace, he fell boneless to the ground.

Teal'c was the first to respond, mindless of his own wounds as he sought to shelter the Colonel from another blast but only an eerie silence prevailed. Carter checked Daniel who was still dazed, with an abrasion at his hairline and a bloody gash on his thigh. Carter had a three inch long sliver of metal still protruding from her forearm. Daniel pulled the metal from Carter's arm and bandaged it while Teal'c laid the Colonel on one of the sleeping bags, and then he dug through the packs for the first aid kit and all the bandages he could find.

O'Neill was quiet, too quiet. He didn't complain, barely a moan or a gasp. It was as though he need every ounce of energy just to stay alive. And staying alive was not a long term proposition, not considering the blood pooling around his body. They looked to Sam as if she could pull out of their woefully inadequate first aid kit what she needed to help the man. She didn't know what to do first. Should she try to stop the bleeding? If she put pressure on the wounds she would only be pushing the shrapnel further into his body. Should she inject him with morphine? Deny him of his last moment of conscious existence or overdose him to give him blessed relief from the unimaginable pain. His eyes were bright and held steadily on her. He trusted her and put his life and his death in her hands. She wanted to be what he needed, someone strong, someone who would take command and complete the mission, someone who would bring the team home safely, someone who would cry tomorrow. Teal'c had seen many warriors die and although O'Neill was a brother to him, his death although painful was just one of so very many. But Daniel was beside himself. This could not be happening. No, no, O'Neill was invincible and here he lay with his life's blood seeping into the cold ground.

Sam was sure he would break the bones in her hand. She almost welcomed it. She needed a scar of some sort, the death of this man was too important not to leave a permanent mark on her body as well as her soul. She had slipped her hand in his when she saw him struggling with the pain. At first the strength of his grasp was heartening but soon she held tighter than he, his strength as well as his blood seeping away. Looking at her a glimmer of a smile flickered on his lips. She knew in the depths of her heart at that moment he accepted his fate.

Daniel bolted for the pile of debris left over from the explosion. Both Sam and Teal'c reaching for him, yelling at him to stop. It was not a death wish but a frantic search for help. Maybe, just maybe there was something here to help them, something to help O'Neill. And there under golden clothe spattered with blood and smashed canopic jars was a healing device. Sam was reluctant to take the object afraid to do more harm than good, afraid of failure; afraid it might already be too late.

Teal'c took the device from Daniel and placed it in Carter's hand. She slid the golden object on her hand sticky with his blood. Clearing her mind Sam stretched her hand over the mauled torso of her commanding officer. She focused all her mind on healing him but the device barely glowed. She tried again and again barely a glimmer. Her eyes met Teal'c with frustration and anger and panic. Here was salvation and she failed.

"Try again, Major Carter"  
His words were kind but firm. And so she stretched out her hands again, this time all the emotions, the fear of failure, the need to succeed, the desire to save this one life and, finally, what she could barely admit even to herself, the depth of feeling she had for this man, poured through her, through her body and soul, through her fingers. The device sprang to life and glowed. And Sam healed Jack.

Teal'c spread another sleeping bag on the ground and, lifting O'Neill up, moved him from the blood soaked one to the fresh bed. Daniel scrounging through their belongings came up with clean socks, sweat pants and a t-shirt. They stripped him of the shredded soiled uniform. Sam running her hand down from chest to abdomen, reveled in the pale skin, whole, healed, without a mark of the trauma that nearly ended his life. O'Neill, so weakened by the loss of blood, could barely speak, engaged them with his eyes. They told him all he needed to know. He was safe, he was cared for and from each, in their own way, he was loved.


End file.
